Theodore Sundae Seville
Theodore is the tritagonist of the series and films. He is the youngest of the group and is best described as shy, loving, sensitive, gullible, trusting, naïve and innocent. Biography 60s Series In The Alvin Show, Theodore was commonly known for his giggling when he and his brothers were being mischievous. 80s Series Theodore is a character that has a great interest in eating and cooking in the 1980’s and 1990’s television series. He is considered innocent and gullible and is portrayed to be the youngest. Theodore is often seen with a teddy bear in some episodes and Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein. Theodore's love for cooking is often seen in episodes such asFather's Day Muffins and Every Chipmunk Tells A Story. He is found to care deeply about his self-image trying on numerous occasions to attempt to become more fit or at the very least, trying to lose weight as seen in The Picture of Health and The Brunch Club. CGI Films Theodore is a chipmunk who helps out his brothers in their time of need. His instrument is the drum. His signature color is green. He is very gullible and innocent, always letting Alvin get to him with his schemes. He is shown to have nightmares (as well as frequent fears such as eagles and jungle monsters) and often sleeps with Dave in one of the first two films. He is shown in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel to be somewhat sensitive about his weight when the bullies poked his belly and butt and called him fat, even saying that he has "serious junk in the trunk." Alvin and Simon claw them up as a result, taking care and watching after their baby brother. He has a crush on Eleanor Miller, one of The Chipettes who has similar traits of Theodore, who shares his same interest, but not as gullible and she returns his feelings, but feels that he should stand up for himself more. CGI Series Theodore retains his gullible and innocent nature, but loses the sensibility over his weight as seen in the CGI films that was unlike him in the 80s. He still loves to cook and eat. He is seen more as the younger sibling that is either taken advantage of or ignored. In the series, Theodore is seen multiple times with a teddy bear to keep him company (Talking Teddy and Lil'T) and is terrified of clowns (Clowning Around). Appearance Theodore is commonly seen wearing a dark green top. He is the shortest chipmunk, about the same height as Eleanor, in all films and series except The Alvin Show in which he is taller than Alvin but shorter than Simon. Before The Alvin Show, Theodore wore a pink vest with a "T" in it. After The Alvin Show was created, he wears a green sweater and black shoes. In the Alvin and the Chipmunks series, Theodore wears a green sweater, and a pair of white and blue pattered shoes. Theodore in the CGI/live-action films only wears a green hoodie. His appearance was modified to look more closely to a real life chipmunk. In ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks, Theodore wears a green zipped-hoodie which has a lighter shade of green on the hood, light blue jeans that are folded at the bottom, and green and cream colored shoes. He also has brown eyes and dark yellow or light brown fur. Relationships Alvin Theodore loves Alvin because he is his brother. However, Theodore gets upset with Alvin sometimes. Brittany Theodore and Brittany are friends, but they do not interact very often. Eleanor Theodore and Eleanor are the most open about their relationship. They spend lots of time together and enjoy each others company. Theodore has given Eleanor a necklace. They are shown to be married as adults. Simon Theodore can always count on Simon to look after him. Theodore stays close to Simon, because he knows his brother will protect him, because they love each other. Jeanette Theodore and Jeanette are friends, but they don't interact very often. In Jeanette Enchanted, Theodore extended her "magical powers" just to maker her happier longer. Trivia * The origin of his name comes from Theodore Keep. * In the 1960s The Alvin Show, Theodore was known for being the one who giggles. This changes into the 1980's for being the one who cooks. Theodore's character traits changed one more time for the modern CGI/live-action films to be the "fat" and sensitive chipmunk. Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Animals Category:Chipmunks